Paramecia
These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. In general, Paramecia Devil Fruits are fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into natural elements, like Logias, or transforming into animals, like Zoans. Although they do not include powers that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them are capable of other forms of transformations, as well as creating substances. List of Fruits * Gum-Gum Fruit: Ate by Monkey D. Luffy. Gives Luffy a body made of rubber, making him immune to electricity and near impervious to blunt-force attacks such as bullets. * Heal-Heal Fruit: Ate by Mansherry. Allows Mansherry to heal any wound on any living person through water or tears. * Flower-Flower Fruit: Ate by Nico Robin. Allows Robin to sprout body parts on any surface. * Glare-Glare Fruit: Ate by Viola. Allows Viola to see through everything and read people's mind and memories. * Castle-Castle Fruit: Ate by Capone Bege. Allows Bege to become a living fortress, letting him shrink people and objects and house them inside his body. * Revive-Revive Fruit: Ate by Brook. Grants Brook a second life, as well as the ability to have his soul leave his body as a form of astral projection. * Love-Love Fruit: Ate by Boa Hancock. Allows Hancock to turn people that feel attraction for her into stone. * Magnet-Magnet Fruit: Ate by Eustass Kid. * Barrier-Barrier Fruit: Ate by Bartolomeo. Allows Bartolomeo to create barriers. * Op-Op Fruit: Ate by Trafalgar D. Water Law. Allows Las to generate a sphere-like room, inside which he can manipulate anything. * Horm-Horm Fruit: Ate by Emporia Ivankov. Allows Ivankov to inject different hormones into his own body as well as others' bodies in order to alter them in some way * Snip-Snip Fruit: Ate by Inazuma. Allows Inazuma to transform parts of his body into scissors. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper. * Door-Door Fruit: Ate by Blueno, but since he died its now somewhere in Magnolia. Allows Blueno to create doors anywhere, including walls, living beings, and the air. * Bubble-Bubble Fruit: Ate by Kalifa. Allows Kalifa to create and control soap bubbles that can clean anything, including strength. * Ripple-Ripple Fruit: Ate by Dimante. Allows Dimante to give anything he touch the properties of fabric, making it thin, flexible and fluttering. * Ton-Ton Fruit: Ate by Machvise, but since he dead its now somewhere in Fiore. Allows Machvise to increase his body weight by incredible amounts, leveled in metric tons. * Swim-Swim Fruit: Ate by Senor Pink. Allows Pink to swim freely in the ground and walls. * Berry-Berry Fruit: Ate by Very Good. Allows Very Good to split his body into many berry-shaped balls. * Munch-Munch Fruit: Ate by Wapol. Allows Wapol to eat anything and merge with it. * Clear-Clear Fruit: Ate by Absalom. Allows Absalom to become invisible, as well as make anything he touch invisible. * Paw-Paw Fruit: Ate by Bartholomew Kuma. Allows Kuma to repel anything he touch with the palms of their hands, including intangible things like air or pain. * Charge-Charge Fruit: Ate by Jose Porla. * Pop-Pop Fruit: Ate by Gladius. Allows Gladius to expand and rupture his body, as well as any inorganic object he touch. * Bomb-Bomb Fruit: Ate by Mr. 5, but since he died its somewhere in Kunugi Town. Gives 5's body and secretions explosive properties. Also makes him immune to explosions. * Kilo-Kilo Fruit: Aye by Ms. Valentine. Allows Valerie to increase or decrease her body weight at will. * Arms-Arms Fruit: Ate by Baby 5. Allows Baby to turn her body into various weapons. * Spin-Spin Fruit: Ate by Buffalo. Allows Buffalo to spin any part of his body like a fan/propeller. * Shadow-Shadow Fruit: Ate by Gekko Moriah. Allows Moriah to manifest and control shadows in various ways. * Rust-Rust Fruit: Ate by Shu. Allows Shu to rust objects on contact, including organic material. * Wheel-Wheel Fruit: Ate by Sharinguru. Allows Sharinguru to turn their limbs into wheels. * Dice-Dice Fruit: Ate by Daz Bones. Allows Bones to transform any body part into a blade, thus gaining the hardness of metal and slashing abilities. * Stick-Stick Fruit: Ate by Trebol. Allows Trebol to create and control mucus. * String-String Fruit: Ate by Donquixote Doflamingo. Allows Doflamingo to create and manipulate strings with different abilities. * Tremor-Tremor Fruit: Ate by Edward Newgate, but he died and it was eaten by Blackbeard. Allows Newgate and Teach to cause shock waves by shattering the air, through which they can create earthquakes and tsunamis. Considered to be the most powerful Paramecia. * Soul-Soul Fruit: Ate by Charlotte Linlin after eating Mother Carmel. Allows Linlin to extract and manipulate souls. * Heat-Heat Fruit: Ate by Charlotte Oven. Allows Oven to heat up his own body. * Puff-Puff Fruit: Ate by Charlotte Daifuku. Allows Daifuku to summon a genie from his body. * Mirror-Mirror Fruit: Ate by Charlotte Brûlée. Allows Brûlée to create mirrors that reflect attacks and appearances, and act as an entrances to the Mirro-World. * Lick-Lick Fruit: Ate by Charlotte Perospero. Allows Perospero to create and manipulate candy. * Mochi-Mochi Fruit: Ate by Charlotte Katakuri. Allows Katakuri to create, manipulate and transform into mochi. Noted to be a "special Paramecia". * Bis-Bis Fruit: Ate by Charlotte Cracker. Allows Cracker to create and manipulate biscuits. * Return-Return Fruit: Ate by Ain. Allows Ain to return anything she touch to a younger age. * Grow-Grow Fruit: Ate by Binz. Allows Binz to fasten the growth of plants. * Cream-Cream Fruit: Ate by Charlotte Opera. Allows Opera to create and manipulate cream. * Book-Book Fruit: Ate by Charlotte Mont-d'Or. Allows Mont-d'Or to manipulate books, as well as trap people inside a book. * Straw-Straw Fruit: Ate by Basil Hawkins. Allows Hawkins to create and manipulate straw and make straw dolls to redirect damage. * Sparkle-Sparkle Fruit: Ate by Jozu. Allows Jozu to transform his body into diamond. * Butter-Butter Fruit: Ate by Charlotte Galette. Allows Galette to create and manipulate butter. * Slow-Slow Fruit: Ate by Foxy. Allows Foxy to emit special "Noroma photons" that slow down anything they touch for 30 seconds. * Chop-Chop Fruit: Ate by Buggy. Allows Buggy to split his body into separate parts, which allow him to manipulate at will. Also makes him immune to slashing attacks. * Smooth-Smooth Fruit: Ate by Alvida. Makes her skin extremely slippery, causing most attacks to slide off them. Category:One Piece (Series)